Taking the Wrong turn against the god of the forest (vore)
by SlifofinaDragon
Summary: Naga God AU. Alfred or America has always love to explore, that is until he heard a rumor about a god living in the forest, so what will he find?


Taking the wrong turn with the God of the Forest (vore)

Naga!EnglandxAmerica

ArtTrade for: *Wynt

Alfred F. Jones always loved going on adventures, so he decides to see if the legends are true about a god leaving in the forest that was part snake and part human, a lot of people called him a Naga or The God of the Forest, because not a lot of people have ever seen him; so Alfred was going to find him.

~Snake slithers across the screen Time Skip~

Alfred continued his journey through the Forbidden Forest, were many creatures that swallow a person whole lives, but he was going to take that chance any way. He heard from villagers near this forest that he is as tall the trees, green eyes with silted pupils like a snake's eyes, messy blond hair, huge caterpillar eyebrows, elf-like ears, fangs like a snake, sharp claws, has a fork tongue like a snake, a body of a human, but his lower torso is a body of a snake, and the color of his scales were forest green with bit of light and dark green on his scale.

Alfred continued to walk and walk through the forest and no sign or anything in the matter for this God or Naga or whatever they call it, but he wasn't going to give up not until he gets to be face to face with it, but what he didn't know was it has been watching him ever since he entered the forest.

~Snake slithers across the screen Time Skip~

Alfred guessed that he was probably in the middle of the forest now, since he was in a clearing, so Alfred decides to take a little break and sit on a log for a while until he catches his breath and let his feet relax a bit. Alfred lay back down on the log thinking of what he looks like, but for some reason he started to blush at the moment. Alfred then decides to close his sky blue eye and take a nap for a while.

As soon as Alfred fell asleep the Naga or as he call himself Arthur James Kirkland decides to come out of his hiding place, to take a look at this human. Arthur decides to make himself a little smaller so he doesn't scare him if he wakes up. Arthur wraps his tail around him, so far he's taking a liking to this human, 'It'ssss been a while sssssince I had ssssome company.' Arthur whispered to himself as slowly touches the human's cheek. Arthur then notice his eyes started to flutter open in seeing the most beautiful sky blue eyes he ever seen.

Alfred started to wake after he felt something touching his cheek, when Alfred woke he came face to face with the one he was looking for, so he ask trying bot sound scare in the process, "A-Are the G-God of the F-Forest?" "Indeed I am, I am Lord Arthur Kirkland, and I'm a Naga half human and half snake. Now, I must assssk you, who are you and why are you my home?" Lord Arthur said as he leans closer to him as he replies, "I'm Alfred F. Jones and I-I'm here, to-to if the legends and the myths here are true, here, now could you please l-let go of me." "Well, Alfred, ssssince you here, I guessss you can get to know me better by living with me." Lord Arthur said and squeezed Alfred even harder to make him black out.

~Snake slithers across the screen Time Skip~

Alfred wakes up in a giant nest made out of trees and leaves, then Alfred remembered that he had come face to face with the God he was looking for then he said something about staying with him then that's when he blacked out. Alfred was about to get when something pulled him up by his brown bomber jacket and then he was face with Lord Arthur with a devious smirk on his face and said, "I see that your awake now, did you have a good rest." "Y-Yes I did thank you now, w-what did you mean by having me to stay with you." Alfred said a little scared of what was going to happen then Lord Arthur replies, "Hehehe, well you ssssee, love, when I ssssaid that, it meanssss I have chossssen you be mine." This made Alfred stun in total shock of what he just then Lord Arthur brought Alfred closed to his mouth, Alfred then place his hand on Arthur's nose screaming, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" Well, love, I love having a little sssomething I care for insssside of me, so for now you'll be living inside of me." Lord Arthur said and he opened his mouth and letting his fork tongue wrap around one of his legs, and Alfred kept on trying to push Arthur off of him by pushing on his nose, causing Lord Arthur to blush.

Arthur continued to wrap his fork tongue around Alfred, he could feel him struggle which made him blush even more. Lord Arthur then pulled Alfred into his mouth. Alfred was inside of Lord Arthur's mouth, Alfred didn't what going to next , then he got his answer when Lord Arthur let go of him, and then his head tilted back.

Alfred went to the back of his throat, it was very tight, but it felt very good, so he then decides to struggle for Lord Arthur to make him moan. Lord Arthur felt him struggle causing him to moan in the process. Alfred continued to go down his throat and continued to struggle for him, then he felt an opening starting to open, Alfred guessed that it was his stomach. Alfred started to enter Lord Arthur's stomach, it felt really comfortable to him.

Lord Arthur felt that Alfred is starting to enter his stomach, Alfred curled himself up into a ball and getting comfortable inside of him, Alfred felt really relax of listening to his breathing and heart beat; Alfred said, "Wow, Lord Arthur, it's really comfortable in here." "I'm glad you like, and please just call me Arthur, love." Arthur said as he rubbed his stomach of where his future mate is, then Arthur said, "Well let's get some sleep it's pretty late anyway, love." "Alright Arthur, well good night and I love you." Alfred said which made Arthur completely shock and Arthur replies back, "Good night to you too and I love you too, love." With that they went into a deep sleep.

THE END


End file.
